


Beach Service

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Working as a waitress for Anchovy, Carpaccio thought she had got used to the usual crowd - the ogling, the flirting, the stammering kids and teenagers. Being offered money for some private service, was most certainly a new one.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Carpaccio (Girls Und Panzer)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	Beach Service

**Author's Note:**

> Carpacco's most certainly one of my favourite I've written thus far, alongside Marina. Their character designs just fit so well.
> 
> Outfit used as inspiration:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/gup/images/2/28/CarpaccioSwimsuit.png/revision/latest?cb=20190512161312
> 
> Enjoy~

''Thank you~! Come again~''

It was the height of summer. Clear blue skies, glistening aqua seas and blindingly bright sunlight could be seen nearly every day for the past week, the sun made all the brighter by the expansive beach that stretched along the shoreline.

In recent weeks Anzio High School had grown tight on money, forced to cut budgets on many other activities that the students enjoyed. In response Anchovy came up with the 'genius' idea to open a restaurant-café on the beach, taking advantage of the populated seaside to make some cold hard cash. And of course, considering the sweltering weather and to draw in more customers, all the tankers that worked as waitresses wore bikinis.

Carpaccio sighed, blushing a light pink hue as she wandered between shiny silver tables, many of them filled with chatting people. She had picked out a fairly cute white bikini with yellow stars on it, featuring green bows on the sides of her bikini bottoms and a frill on the bikini top; alongside a simple white maid skirt that fell over her front down to her knees, tied into an overly-big bow behind her back.

Of course, due to her ample bust size and growing curves she got more than a few looks from the more hormonal or jealous customers. Young boys who ogled the attractive waitress, teenagers who looked ready to ask her out only to lose their courage, older men who openly and gleefully looked at her ass and chest; even a few girls shot her a bi-curious look. Half the time she was grossed out by the perversion. The other half the time she was simply embarrassed; flustered when some of the more attractive men and women let their eyes linger, and left a hefty tip.

The blonde tanker dispelled her thoughts with a slow shake of her head, trying in vain to cool her warm cheeks. Her eyes flickered to one of her tables as a patron flagged her down. A young man around her age; wearing a pair of swimming trunks and an open button-up shirt. She plastered a kind smile onto her face and approached, notepad in one hand and pencil in the other.

''Can I get you anything, sir~?'' Carpaccio asked in a cheerful voice.

''Well, maybe.'' The young man flashed her a grin, earning her curiosity. ''I happened to like your service a lot, and would be willing to tip _quite a bit_ if you could... give me some _private_ service, hah.''

Carpaccio immediately blushed, taken aback by the sheer audacity to ask such a question. Sure some guys had ogled or even attempted to ask her out – but _none_ had ever openly asked her to perform sexual favours for money like she was a prostitute.

However before she could even formulate the words the teenage guy fished his wallet out his shirt pocket and took out a small pile of notes – totalling to well over ten thousand yen. That was a  _massive_ tip considering all he ordered was a single slice of cake and a soda. With warm cheeks Carpaccio glanced between the money and his face, noting that he was actually kinda attractive; her type too.

''You're being serious?''

''You bet I am.''

''...fine.'' Carpaccio murmured quietly, glancing around. Nobody else had paid attention to their conversation. ''Please follow me.''

The teen grinned at her and Carpaccio blushed darker, hastily leading him away from the café-restaurant. It was in the middle of the beach so she had to trek over the sand, her sandals patting the warm sand underfoot as she led the patron away from the open café, and over to a storage shed a few dozen paces closer to the road. It was a small wooden building with thin walls and an equally-thin door, used to store things like surfboards or volleyball nets.

''In here...'' Carpaccio murmured, the handle twisting in her grip.

Coolness immediately brushed against her scantily-clad body as she stepped into the shaded building, light spilling in through the several small windows near the ceiling. The young man immediately followed after her and she shut the door closed, darkening their surroundings but not so much it was hard to see; the light spilling in from the windows provided more than enough illumination.

Swallowing her nervousness, the blonde tanker shifted to face her newfound companion. ''Please keep it quiet, the walls here are thin and I don't want to get in trouble.''

The teen merely smirked in reply. ''I'll keep it down. Can you?''

Carpaccio blushed in reply, shooting him a soft frown. The teen chuckled in reply and stepped closer to her – before cupping her jaw with his left hand, and tugged her closer. Not a second later their lips met in a slow, gentle kiss; sending pleasant shudders running through Carpaccio as she tentatively returned the soft kiss. While she wasn't  _completely_ inexperienced with kissing she wasn't good at it by any means, but the young man didn't seem to mind; the slow smack of their lips echoing through the quiet storage room.

Slowly his right arm slid around her lower back and pulled her closer, eliciting a muffled moan from Carpaccio as her stomach briefly pressed against his; having to tilt her upper-body back to keep the kiss going. His hand slowly roamed up and down her lower back, tracing the curve of her spine as it went up towards her bikini top only to slide back down towards her ass, teasing her with what he wanted to do to her body.

''Mmph...'' Carpaccio mewled as his hand finally chose; slipping down to her butt. ''Ah...''

He smirked into the kiss and pulled back, allowing both of them to catch their breath. His left hand abandoned her chin and dropped to her breast instead, extracting a soft shudder from the blonde tanker as he groped her – his curious grip stifled by her bikini top only slightly. Gently she laid her hands on his shoulders and bit her bottom lip, moaning softly when he squeezed her round breast again; his touch gentle but sucking the air out of her lungs.

Carpaccio gasped quietly when his other hand daringly slipped under the waistband of her bikini bottoms, cupping her ass and giving it a light squeeze. The mere sensation of his hand on her ass made her squirm, her breathing growing heavier as he slowly fondled her butt with such obvious lust, his eyes roaming from her face to her cleavage. In response Carpaccio puffed her lips in a pout, knitting her brows together with deliberate slowness.

''Heh.'' The teen eagerly leaned in, claiming her lips once more.

The tanker moaned into his mouth, her arms sliding around his neck as she got more into it – shivering against him as he touched her breast and ass with such eager passion. He pushed against her and she obediently walked backwards, mewling when her back soon hit a wall; allowing him to press himself up against her body and dominate her mouth more aggressively. Carpaccio didn't fight back, privately liking how aggressive his kissing was – arousal bubbling inside her stomach the longer their lips smacked together.

''Mm...'' Carpaccio exhaled as they broke apart – only to moan when he buried his face into her neck, sucking on her skin. ''Y-You-  _ah~_ ''

''Quiet.'' The young man purred to her, giving her ass another, more rough squeeze.

Carpaccio bit her lip and nodded shakily, stifling her moans as he sucked on her neck more – the tingling pleasure sapping the breath from her lungs. One of her hands slipped up into his hair and held him there, silently begging for him to do it more. Her arousal only grew as he slid down, kissing her flawless collarbone down to her breasts – all but burying his face into her cleavage and peppering her breasts with kisses, and daring little nips.

''Don't bite... please...'' Carpaccio whispered, shivering as his teeth grazed her skin. ''I still need to work... I don't want people to see...''

''As you wish~'' He chuckled in agreement – and instead took a long lick of her cleavage, earning a demure whine from the blonde girl.

Swiftly he leaned back up and captured her lips in a deep kiss, muffling Carpaccio's surprised moan. She returned the kiss and happily deepened it, all but melting as his other hand slid down to her ass too, fondling her butt eagerly and enticing her to be bold. The moment they broke off the kiss she took the lead; spinning them around and pushing him up against the wall; her cheeks going crimson as her boobs squished up against his chest.

The teen grinned at her, giving her ass a light slap – making her gasp cutely. ''Not bad...''

Carpaccio pouted, prompting the teen to lean in and kiss her again – her pout melting near-instantly as she returned it. The blonde teen mewled as his tongue prodded her lips, prompting her to shyly part her lips; groaning into his mouth as their tongues met and hotly wrestled with each other. For several long moments their tongues wrapped around each other, fighting for mock-dominance, until the need for air forced the two teens to break apart.

''Ah... hah...'' Carpaccio licked her dry lips with a blush and leaned back; before sliding down to her knees.

The young man in front of her blushed and shot her an eager grin, only embarrassing Carpaccio more. Demurely she slid her hands up his legs and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his trunks, allowing her to pull them down his legs – causing his ample cock to all but spring out and hit her in the face. His ample size took her by surprise, her cheeks going crimson as she gazed upon his length. While he wasn't massive or anything he was certainly on the bigger size, and certainly bigger than any dick she had seen online.

''Mm...'' The blonde teen demurely reached out, curling her fingers around his dick. ''I'll start, now...''

With a slow bob of her wrist she reaffirmed that intent; a low groan escaping the young man as she got him off. Her inexperienced showed as she slowly bobbed her wrist, jerking him off with careful slowness, but as she got more into it she sped up – jerking him off with increasingly-quick, aroused bobs of her wrist. His dick quickly grew fully erect in her soft hand, twitching and throbbing against her palm.

Carpaccio blushed when he groaned again, demurely leaning in more and pressing her lips against his dick – a soft 'chu~' fluttering through the air as she kissed his shaft. Another kiss followed the first; followed in turn by a slew of quick, wet kisses. The mere sensation of her soft lips against his dick made the teen groan, instinctively laying his hands on her head and threading his fingers into her dark blonde hair, pushing her closer to his cock.

''Ah... you perv...'' Carpaccio breathed over the tip of his dick, kissing the tip – before opening her mouth slightly, and taking him inside.

The young man groaned deeply, hot pleasure travelling down his cock as Carpaccio gently slid down his length, her mouth so hot and wet it left him shuddering. Taking that as a good sign Carpaccio went further, mewling softly as she worked her way down his cock bit by bit, embarrassed by how wide she had to open her mouth just to fit him inside. Her tongue was planted flat against the bottom of her mouth and she tenderly licked the underside of his shaft, tilting her head left and right as she bobbed up and down.

Carpaccio stopped when she had just over half his length inside; taking a moment to simply savour the embarrassing fullness in her mouth, before she began to bob her head in earnest. With earnest movements Carpaccio slid her lips up and down his shaft, sucking him off with inexperienced but honestly determined bobs of her head, her embarrassment only fuelling her arousal. When she agreed to service a café she didn't anticipate blowing a guy in a storage building, after all.

''Haah... crap, you're good...'' The teen's breathily-spoken words only made the blonde blush darker.

With demure embarrassment Carpaccio looked up, meeting his eyes as she sucked his cock with increasingly-eager bobs of her head. He visibly shuddered from her ministrations and pushed her head down, eliciting a gag from Carpaccio as the tip hit the back of her throat – but she persevered, groaning as his cock slowly dipped down her throat. He was twitching so much she could feel it against her tongue, her saliva wetting his dick and helping ease it down her throat.

He grip on her head grew tighter and he pushed her down with lust-fuelled roughness, earning an embarrassment groan from the blonde girl as she obliged, slurping his cock until she was actively deep-throating him. It became hard to breathe but the limited oxygen only turned her on more, encouraging her to blow him faster; bobbing her head more and more until she had to grab onto his hips for support, dedicating her full focus to giving him oral.

''Mm... Mmph... Ah... Mm...'' Carpaccio moaned between bobs, her muffled voice sending pleasurable vibrations along his cock – pushing the teen closer to climax.

Her nose bumped against his pelvis over and over again as she slid along his length, her breathing becoming heavy as she moved as fast as she could while keeping her teeth out of the way, the taste of his dick lingering on her tongue. He throbbed and pulsated inside her mouth and down her throat, only encouraging Carpaccio to suck his cock more, to coax out her lewd reward – and as she moaned around his cock, she got that reward.

''C-Crap...!'' The young man gripped her head – before pushing her all the way down his dick.

Carpaccio gagged as his cock plunged down her tight throat, blocking her airways – before ropes of cum shot right down her throat. The blonde tanker immediately sucked him off, stroking the underside of his dick with her tongue and coaxing out as much of his seed as she could, her lungs beginning to burn as he held her there, all but demanding her to take his load.

Just as the burning in her lungs began to get dangerous his grip loosened – allowing Carpaccio to slide her lips up and off his cock, sucking in a deep, breathless gasp. ''Haah! Haah... hah...''

The dark-haired blonde puffed her cheeks out as best she could, fixing the teen with a pout. ''Don't do that, sir...''

''S... S-Sorry...'' He panted in response, his saliva-coated cock twitching from the aftershocks.

Carpaccio held up the pout for all of five seconds before forgiving him, a light smile gracing her features. Slowly she stood back up and pressed herself flush against him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips meeting his – their mutual moans muffled by their locked lips. His hands were quick to drop down to her ass, groping and squeezing her butt so roughly it made her back arch slightly. Her plump chest squished against his chest and the young man got an idea, smirking into the kiss – before his hands slid up to the knot of her bikini top, and tugged it undone.

''Mm?!'' Carpaccio immediately blushed a deep red and backed up, one hand covering her breasts – her other hand catching her falling bikini top before it hit the sandy floor. ''H-Hey! Don't just-''

A hand cupped her chin and before Carpaccio could blink the teen kissed her again, his lips so domineering that the blonde swiftly submitted; moaning demurely into his mouth. His hand grabbed her covering arm and peeled it off her breasts, and when they broke off the kiss his eyes immediately went to her unclothed chest; soaking in the sight of her plump boobs.

Carpaccio blushed at the intensity of his gaze and smiled slightly, wiggling her torso and causing her boobs to shake side-to-side. ''Do you... like them?''

''Very.''

''Aha, that's- Mm~!''

Carpaccio mewled as his hands immediately groped both her breasts, squeezing and rolling her tits around so roughly it made her shudder. Weakly she turned away from him with faux-resistance – moaning when he replied by pushing her up against a box, his rock-hard cock rubbing against her peachy ass as he attacked her chest. Due to her height she was bent perfectly over the box, blushing darkly from not only the erotic position, but also how his lips landed on the back of her neck; and bit down.

''A-Ah...'' The blonde shivered, demurely pushing her butt back towards him – privately loving the sensation of his wet girth against her ass. ''I told you... not to bite...''

''It's fine if it's on your neck, right?'' He breathed against her nape, making her shudder.

''I-I guess...''

Carpaccio moaned as he replied by gently biting her neck again, both his hands giving her bare breasts another rough squeeze. His mere touch aroused her beyond belief, making her bite her lip and push her ass back towards him, grinding her butt against his cock. All that she had on now was her bikini bottoms and sandals; the thought alone fuelling the arousal inside her. She wasn't shy about her body, but being so exposed before a boy was immensely embarrassing, doubly so since he was a stranger.

The blonde girl whimpered as he bit her ear, breathing into it. ''Can I put it in?''

''Ah...'' Carpaccio licked her lips, flashing a cute smile over her shoulder. ''Only if you're gentle~''

In reply the teen leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, confirming he would. Not a second later he leaned back, his cock leaving her ass – before he  _yanked_ her bikini bottoms down to her knees, exposing her ass to him. Contrary to her expectations he didn't push himself up against her and simply bury himself inside her like a horny dog, instead he laid his hands on her ass – and  _licked_ her folds.

''A-Ah~!'' Carpaccio buckled in surprise, a hot jolt of pleasure lancing up her spine. ''Y-You-  _Mn~!_ ''

The blonde girl was utterly unprepared for him to lick her pussy more, his tongue ravenously lapping at her womanhood and licking up her leaking honey, her arousal all too evident. Carpaccio wiggled her hips but with her bikini bottoms around her knees she couldn't spread her legs open too wide, forcing her to endure his pleasurable ministrations – and gods was he surprisingly good, his tongue teasing her slick folds with such skill it left her gripping onto the box beneath her for support, her mind rapidly turning to putty.

Mercifully he didn't toy with her pussy for long, his grip on her hips loosening and his head retreating from her ass. He planted one last kiss on her butt before standing back up fully, grabbing his cock with one hand while holding onto her ass with the other – guiding his shaft between her thighs. A spike of anticipation swirled inside Carpaccio and the blonde moaned, tensing instinctively as she awaited the inevitable.

''A... Ahh...'' Her shoulders curled inwards as the tip pressed against her wetness, gently inching inside. ''Ah... you're- o- _ohh..._ ''

A low moan worked its way out her throat as he eased himself inside, his cock big but her wetness making the penetration near-painless. Discomfort teased her pelvis as her inner walls were forced apart but pleasure quickly replaced it, a bubbling warmth spreading through her pussy as she took his dick.

Behind her the teen groaned, grabbing onto her hips as he sunk deeper inside – causing pleasure to burn her pelvis hotter and hotter until just over two-thirds of his considerable girth was buried inside her womanhood, the pleasure nearly melting her head. She leaned on her elbows for support and shivered when his hand slid over her back, pushing her long dark-blonde hair over her shoulder; leaving nothing to hide her skin from him.

''Mm...'' Carpaccio looked over her shoulder, and demurely pushed her hips back. ''Ohh...''

Tingling warmth shot through her as she willingly impaled herself on his cock, her muscles relaxing enough that a little more of his dick could fit snugly inside her tightness. She wiggled her butt side-to-side, consciously tightening around his dick and watching him react; his strained groan bringing a teasing smile to Carpaccio's face. She leaned back towards him and he met her halfway, right hand abandoning her hip and instead latching onto her plump breast; squeezing it roughly.

Carpaccio's low moan was silencing as their lips met, their locked lips muffling any lewd sound she could make. His hand slid up her breast and held onto the front of her throat, forcing her to keep up the kiss as he slowly began to thrust – gently pumping his dick in and out of her wet slit. Pleasure burned her lower lips but she was helpless to resist, able to only mewl into his mouth and take his dick, savouring the sensation of her insides being spread by his girthy dick.

''Haah...'' The young man breathed against her lips as they broke apart. ''You feel... so good...''

''Hehe...'' Carpaccio blushed a healthy pink hue. ''You're... Mm... quite big yourself~''

He flashed her a smirk and kissed her lightly on the lips once before breaking it off, his hand leaving the front of her throat. With a mewl of pleasure Carpaccio leaned forwards onto the box, steadying herself as the young man began to pound her pussy more eagerly, his gentleness fading as both of them got more into it. Despite her own order to be gentle she couldn't muster the energy to tell him off; settling for a lustful groan instead, bowing her head as she took his increasingly-hard pounding.

Each thrust buried his wet cock deeper into her womanhood until the tip hit her deepest parts, bottoming out inside her pussy and extracting a breathy groan from Carpaccio. Even as he drilled into her pussy he didn't forget her boobs; his hand returning to her right breast and fondling it with lust-fuelled passion. Her other breast jiggled and bounced from his rough pounding, the uncomfortable movement only arousing her more.

She was taken off-guard as he released her breast – and pulled out, leaving her inner walls clenching around thin air. ''A-Ah~? W-Why did yo-  _hya~!_ ''

Carpaccio squealed as he spun her around, her back hitting the edge of the box. His hands dropped down to her plush ass and gripped tight, picking her up – and pushing her down onto the sand. The lust-addled girl had barely the time to breathe before the young man was between her legs again, his wet dick pressing against her pussy; and both of them moaned as he pushed back inside her.

''M-Mm~!'' Carpaccio moaned through pursed lips as he resumed pounding into her – the new angle suddenly making his cock feel twice as good.

Above her the young man groaned, his left hand holding onto her side while his right grabbed her breast, ravenously fondling her round boob while he kept fucking her passionately. In a fit of lust Carpaccio snaked her legs around his waist, pulling their pelvises flush together and forcing him to fuck her harder. At the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't let him cum inside, that she should just let him cum on her stomach or maybe her breasts and face – but she  _wanted_ to feel what it was like, to take that risk, to feel the dangerous pleasure.

The young man was clearly of the same mind, gasping and groaning as he roughly pounded her quivering pussy, each thrust bottoming him out in her wetness and smacking their pelvises together, the lewd sound echoing throughout the storage room. Carpaccio writhed on the floor, her fingers alternating between clawing at the sand above her head to scratching his chest, her moans becoming louder and more throaty despite her attempts to contain them. It was just too much for her to handle, her pussy tingling with such ungodly heat it felt like she was a spring about to uncoil, the pressure inside her building and building – until she couldn't take it.

''A-Ah...! S-Sir... I-I-I'm-!'' Carpaccio's back arched and her right hand slapped over her mouth – muffling her sharp, resounding  _wail_ of pleasure. '' _MMPH~!_ ''

The young man gasped as she abruptly went tight, her pussy clenching around his cock so tightly it was impossible to resist – and with a stuttering moan the teen came inside, ropes of hot cum erupting from his cock mid-thrust and adding the icing to her powerful orgasm.

''A-Ah... ahh...'' Carpaccio's back hit the sand and she moaned weakly, shivering as pleasurable aftershocks teased her body. ''Ah... s-so good...''

In response the young man collapsed atop her, groaning into her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her back, holding onto her like a big hugging pillow. Carpaccio didn't mind, simply moaning into his ear as his cock throbbed inside her pussy, the thin trickle of cum escaping her making her shiver pleasantly.

Within the minute he had regained the breath to speak – and his words surprised her

''Can we go again?''

Carpaccio flushed pink, doubly so when the teen gazed at her with open lust – and gained a warm smile to her lips. ''As long as you tip me extra~''

Her response came in the form of a rough kiss, and soon Carpaccio found herself pushed up against the wall on weak knees, her pussy tingling hotly as the young man pounded her into heaven.

X-x-X

Several hours later...

Anchovy walked down the line of tables, one of each her 'subordinates' next to it with their tip jar, showing off how hard they worked for the day; something that would earn them extra credit by the end of the week. However as the bikini-clad Anchovy reached the end of the line she soon found a smiling Carpaccio... with a glass jar all but overflowing with yen.

''That's quite a big tip you've got there, Carpaccio...'' The green-haired tanker noted in disbelief, blinking owlishly. ''How'd you get it?''

In response Carpaccio giggled, and flashed a naughty little smile.

''Secret~''

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *10K Yen = around 100 USD, roughly.


End file.
